Pero, ¿eres mío?
by Wizardbot
Summary: John va camino a la última fiesta de su generación en la camioneta de Dave. La presentación de su vida. AU!Pesicola.


**_Disclaimer:_ Homestuck no es mío. Le pertenece a Andrew Hussie: su único y verdadero creador.  HAIL, HUSSIE.**

 ** _Advertencias:_ OOC, Slash, malas palabras. Cosas cursis. Este fic está desarrollado fuera de la línea actual de Homestuck.**

* * *

La guitarra a su espalda, la música a tope en los altavoces traseros de la vieja camioneta naranja de los Strider's y su ukelele perdido en un lugar que ya no le importaba.

Dave golpeaba con los dedos el volante del auto con ritmo, siguiendo notas invisibles que viajaban flotando, colándose en sus huesos y erizándole la piel y los cabellos de la nuca, John se le unía al sentimiento. El ruido del concierto comenzaba a llegar hasta ellos, haciéndole emocionarse incontrolablemente al grado de dar un brinquito y una tonta risa nerviosa.

—Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien?

Dave habló como en otra dimensión y a John se le antojó navegar en una nave espacial para perderse en su voz que no es de era de esa galaxia ni de ninguna conocida, pero no quiso ni mencionarlo. Sería tan raro.

—No. Dios, no —negó. Sólo decirlo lo hacía sentirse un tonto.

— ¿Qué pasa, tienes ganas de salir a mear? Me puedo parar y darte un embace de AJ para que cumplas tu sueño húmedo de verter meados con parecido a jugo de manzana y…

—Dios —repitió, tonto y sin sentido, amarrando y desamarrando sus agujetas en un gesto ansioso que no pasó por alto para su mejor amigo. Dave suspiró y tiró la colilla de su cigarro como todo un chico _cool_ preocupando a John, que pensaba que esa colilla pudiera herir a alguien, terminando por aterrizar en el ojo de alguien, o iniciar un incendio —. No estoy bien, siento que voy a morir de nervios y no de manera figurada, amigo.

—Puedes abrir la ventana y vomitar.

—Eso me da más asco que vomitar aquí dentro.

—Si vomitas en mi camioneta, meteré tu ukelele por tu culo —amenazó, la casa de Jade cada vez le parecía menos lejana, como si estuvieran a nada de llegar.

Del otro lado de la carretera, en sentido contrario, le pareció ver que el hermano de Dave y el primo de Jade se besaban dentro del auto compacto de su hermano. John se sintió más mareado.

— ¡Oye, qué haces! —se medio alteró Dave cuando lo vio salir por la pequeña ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

— ¡Necesito aire, Dave! —rezongó y sintió una envoltura de hamburguesas pegarle en el trasero.

— ¡Aquí dentro hay dos jodidas ventanas abiertas, idiota! ¡Te vas a caer y rodarás por la carretera y no me voy a detener a recoger tu revolcado cuerpo, Egbert! —John sintió la camioneta disminuir la velocidad y el aire golpearle con fuerza el rostro, casi tirando sus gafas.

De la casa de Jade se veían luces neón atravesar el cielo oscuro del bonito primer anochecer de primavera. El ruido era ya más notorio, notándose que alguien cantaba de forma muy bien entonada _"Stubborn Love"_ , al igual que los gritos del público crecían como espuma.

—Comenzaré a frenar, agarra bien tu culo, no quiero tu cadáver a media carretera, Egbutt —advirtió su amigo al tiempo que la velocidad la camioneta naranja se detenía. Ni bien el Strider se estacionó junto a la van de Gamzee, él ya saltaba y corría camino a la casa estilo imperial de Jade y su primo.

— ¡John! —escuchó a su mejor amigo gritar a la espalda —. ¡Con un carajo, Egbert!

John medio volteó a ver a su amigo, quien maldecía sacando lo más rápido que podía su guitarra de la camioneta y corría a toda velocidad tratando de seguirle el paso. _**Eso, Strider,**_ pensó John, _**corre, corre.**_

Se detuvo junto a las bebidas, pegándose lo más que pudo al muro, escondiéndose de Dave que pasaba como loco tratando de encontrarlo. Sintió que alguien le sujetaba la camisa, halándolo un poco.

—Rose —se alivió —. ¿Todo bien?

—Borrachos —simplemente dijo ella, besándole una mejilla como saludo y señalando a Eridan y Sollux peleando no muy lejos de ellos.

John rió, medio nervioso, y observó que Rose estaba muy bonita.

— ¿Una cita ardiente esta noche? —preguntó, subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera sugerente, Rose sonrió un poco.

— _Puede ser_ —contestó siguiéndole el juego y John se relajó más. De pronto la cara de Rose se volvió una mueca y miró a John con un sentimiento que John no supo interpretar —Egbert —dijo ella, como si la cosa fuera muy obvia ya —: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Qué.

—Que qué estás haciendo —Rose fruncía sus labios —. Se supone que tendrías que dar _la presentación de tu vida._

Oh, John lo recordó, claro. Lo recordó al momento que _"Sunrise Sunset"_ casi culminaba. Miró por todos lados, alarmado. Había olvidado que Dave aún llevaba la guitarra consigo. A su lado, un guitarra purpura descansaba junto a la pared donde Rose se recargaba. La miró algo apenado, nervioso.

—Rose, ¿podría…?

—Me ofendería si no la tomaras —ella lo miró con ternura y le dio un beso de despedida, dejándole un marca aún más notoria de pintalabios negro clásico de las Lalonde's.

—Gracias —y corrió.

La persona que cantaba con el alma no la conocía, pero cantaba muy bien. Esquivó a sus amigos, esquivó a conocidos y a muchos desconocidos, todos ellos de su escuela. Empujaba gente y evadía a otra. Pisaba pies y escuchaba quejas a todo lo largo de su carrera para llegar al escenario.

Jade estaba en el escenario, con micrófono en mano. Al parecer estaba presentando a quienes pasaban a la tarima, animando a todos y grabando con su cámara de vídeo. _**Último día de curso**_ , pensó John, con una sonrisa melancólica. Llamó con una mano a Jade para que se acercara y a lo lejos pudo ver como Dave le miraba agitado y, claramente, encabronado.

Jade se acercó.

— ¡John, creía que…! —John le calló entre susheos y señaló a Dave, que se acercaba a toda prisa al escenario, gritando cosas que sólo dios sabrá qué eran.

Ella miró a Dave y luego a John, comprendiéndolo todo.

— ¡John Egbert, señores y señoras! —dijo, a través del micrófono. La multitud enloqueció y sus mejillas se coloraron un poco.

Dave se detuvo entre la multitud, desistiendo de cruzar todo el gentío.

Jade estaba sonriendo. Lo guió hasta al centro, frente a todos y le acercó el micrófono en un pedestal, acomodándolo a su altura.

Rose estaba tomada de la mano de una morena de ojos claros.

John se aclaró la garganta. Cuando volvió la mirada a Dave, le pareció ya no verlo tan molesto, más bien estaba curioso.

—Bu… —interferencia ensordecedora en el micrófono y todos riendo —. Buenas noches, chicos… Yo… Cantaré una canción, como despedida, para todos.

Algunos rieron y pudo ver como los ojos de Karkat se aguadaban, la mayoría compartiendo el mismo sentimiento nostálgico.

—Último año, ¿uh? Quién lo diría —John siguió, ni él sabiendo qué decir exactamente —. Francamente, muchos dudamos llegar tan lejos —más risas, algunas lágrimas —. Fue un gran año, muchachos. Gracias. De verdad.

Toda su generación aplaudió y su pecho se hinchó viendo como Dave se levantaba las gafas. _**Sabía que llorarías, Strider.**_

—Esta canción es… es para una persona especial…

John sabía que muchos le harían burla, pero pensó que no se coloraría como ahora lo hacía.

—Sí, cursi, lo sé. Dios —se despeinó y fingió afinar las cuerdas de la guitarra —. Es para alguien especial que ha estado conmigo desde el principio…, de todo. B-Bien, ya comenzaré.

—Te acompaño, John —escuchó a Jade decir, acercándose a él con la guitarra ya colocada y lista para tocar.

John acomodó su guitarra y tocó, cerrando los ojos. Pudo ver a Dave arquear las cejas antes de entregarse por completo por la melodía.

 _Junk of the heart is junk of my mind_

 _So hard to leave you alone_

 _What used to that, but you aren't me, baby_

 _See I notice nothing makes you shatter, no, no_

 _You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart (Tú eres un amante de la locura, y un bromista del corazón)_

Miró a Dave.

 _But are you mine?_ _(Pero, ¿eres mío?)_

 _ **Jade:**_ _I wanna make you happy (Yo quiero hacerte feliz)_

 _ **John:**_ _I wanna make you feel alive (Quiero hacerte sentir vivo)_

 _ **Jade:**_ _Let me make you happy (Déjame hacerte feliz)_

 _ **John:**_ _I wanna make you feel alive at night (Quiero hacerte sentir vivo por la noche)_

 _I wanna make you happy... tonight (Te haré feliz esta noche)_

 _Yeah!_

Dave se acercaba.

 _A ship to be sunk, life is not a race_

 _When I'm not happy I'm in disgrace_

 _So I spend time with pissing on you, oh (Así que paso tiempo pensado en ti, oh)_

 _You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart (Tú eres un amante de la locura y un bromista del corazón)_

 _But are you mine? (Pero, ¿eres mío?)_

 _ **Jade:** I wanna make you happy_

 _ **John:** I wanna make you feel alive_

 _ **Jade:**_ _Let me make you happy_

 _ **John:**_ _I wanna make you feel alive at night_

 _I wanna make you happy... tonight_

 _ **Jade:**_ _la la-la-lala_

Dave estaba frente al escenario y lo miraba ya sin gafas puestas. John le hizo seña para que subiera con él y así lo hizo. Cantó cerca de él.

 _Still notice nothing makes you shatter, no, no_

 _You're a lover of the wild and a jocker of the heart_

 _But are you mine?_

 _I wanna make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive_

 _Let me make you happy, I wanna make you feel alive at night_

 _I wanna make you happy... tonight_

La canción terminó. Terminó con Dave frente a él con una mueca que no sabía que Dave podía tener. Terminó con silencio por parte del público.

—Mira —dijo —, sé que no necesito de explicaciones para que hayas entendido toda esta tonta canción, así que no me obligarás a decir nada.

—Siento que si me hubieras dicho esto con un par de cervezas en la parte trasera de la camioneta sería el mismo resultado que ahora, genio —dijo Dave.

John giró la mirada hacia el olvidado público, todos alternaban sus miradas entre él y su mejor amigo.

—John —pareció susurrar Dave. Él se sentía desorientado, en algún momento su voz estaba más cálida —. No lo voy a decir en voz alta, porque sé que estamos junto a un puto micrófono y todos lo van a oír pero… —hizo una pausa, aclarando su garganta —, esto es mutuo, ¿vale? Ya, lo dije. Vámonos de aquí.

Después de unos diez segundo de acción retardada, los virotes sacudieron las tablas del escenario junto con el corazón del moreno. Su corazón saltaba desbocado y rugía como algún animal salvaje.

Miró a Jade. Miró a Rose. Miró a todos y salió corriendo buscando a Dave, que ya casi llegaba a La Camioneta Strider con la mirada gacha. Con voces gritando su nombre y el del rubio y una sonrisa que parecía a punto de partirle la cara en dos partes.

El Strider ya estaba en el asiento del piloto esperando a John, John pudo notar como fingía poner otro casete a pesar de que sólo había uno en la guantera. La puerta del copiloto seguía cerrada y tocó el cristal.

— ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes abrir, por favor? —pidió. Lo dejó entrar, y él se montó en el asiento, escuchando el motor rugir y sentir que avanzaba la camioneta.

Era tarde. Y estaba muy oscuro por todos lados, apenas viendo el camino gracias a las farolas de la camioneta. En algún momento que John no recordaba, acordaron ir al mirador para ver las estrellas, él había estado inquieto todo el rato desde su llegada y, en absoluto silencio, salieron del coche, recostándose en capote.

—John —escuchó decir a Dave, prestándole de inmediato atención —, ¿nos vamos a besar o no?

Los dos se acercaron de a poco. Ambos recargados en sus codos. Su mejor amigo sin llevar sus gafas puestas y lo pudo ver antes de cerrar sus ojos y besarlo. _**Vaya, qué cálido.**_

—Entonces, somos… ¿somos novios?

—Sí, lo somos.

* * *

 _ **Que ni yo misma me creí capaz de escribir eso, lo juro.**_

 ** _Estaba escribiendo la continuación de_ "Él" _cuando la inspiración me golpeó salvaje, justo en la cara, haciéndome escribir eso._**

 ** _Este fic se desarrolla, más o menos, en el_ AU _donde John es un cantante y Dave es su mejor amigo. Pensaba poner esto en alguna parte del otro fic, pero no me cuadraba la cosa y opté mejor por dejar esto fuera de_ "Él" _._**

 ** _De verdad intenté hacer no muy cursi, y aún siento que, de alguna manera, sigue algo vacío..._** uf ** _._**

 ** _La canción que John le canta a Dave es de_ The Kooks _y se llama_ "Junk Of The Heart" _, y pueden encontrarla en_ YouTube _. La traducción de la canción la hice yo, con ayuda de algunas páginas de música, porque sus traducciones eran tantas y ninguna me terminaba por gustar. La traducción está algo rara, pero de verdad intenté ser lo más clara con ella._**

 ** _Dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones: POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW. NO LEO MENTES._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Con cariño, Wizardbot._**


End file.
